


Family

by Komaedumb



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Humans, Blood and Gore, Chapters will get longer as story goes on, Graphic Description of Corpses, Horror, Multi, Slow To Update, lots of corpse party references too lol, triggers will be listed each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komaedumb/pseuds/Komaedumb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pokémon in the Espurr line have been vanishing to an unknown mansion on a hidden route. Rumors have started sprouting all over Kalos, but none of them are even close to the truth.</p>
<p>When little Espurr, Tomino, vanishes as well, it's up to its friends to find out where it's gone, although they're better off not knowing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

Prince raised his muzzle to the rain, the pleasant earthy and green smell filling his nose. The Glaceon sighed as the fresh feeling rain brought slowly calmed him. It was a bleak and rainy morning, gray rainclouds peaking over the horizon, not a speck of blue sky to be seen.

 

His calm state of mind was put to a grinding halt as wet mud splashed into his face. "Whoops, sorry!" Prince glared at the speaker, his 'friend', a light blue Sylveon named Shadow.  
When one pictures the name 'Shadow', they picture a fluffy Umbreon or Absol with spiked 'punk rock' collars or bracelets with skulls on them. This 'Shadow', however, was completely the opposite. Cheery, hyper, and always smiling.

 

Shadow's cyan fur and ribbons were soggy with rain and brown with mud. She was Prince's opposite, instead of calm and collected, she was splashing through puddles and letting the rain fall into her mouth.

 

"Uh-huh." Prince replied skeptically. He shook himself off of most of the dirt, then decided to just let the rain do the rest of the cleaning job. "Why are we even being called here? I mean, if Tomino's lost, he can get himself back out. It's not our problem the kid's getting himself into trouble." Prince shrugged, wringing out the checkered scarf he was wearing.

 

Shadow wrinkled her nose in disgust. "That's not nice! Tomino's just a little Espurr, and he's our friend! He could be somewhere dangerous!" Prince rolled his eyes, refusing to speak further. He walked at a slightly faster pace than Shadow for the sake of not being splashed again.

 

"Alright, alright, we're here." Prince said upon arriving at where he and Shadow were gathered. He looked around, raising an eyebrow. It was a large mansion, and all it needed was a loud and bright lightning crash for it to look like something out a horror movie.

 

Dusty old curtains covered the many windows the mansion had. The roof shielded the porch from heavy rain. The mansion itself was a dark brown color with badly chipped yellow paint covering most of it. The door looked to be unlocked, and even slightly open.

 

"It's about time y'all got here." A Southern-sounding voice snapped Prince to attention. He looked over. Ovar, the vibrant green Espeon was flickering his forked tail impatiently. He shook his head. "I thought y'all'd've had a sense of time, seein' how excited Shadow looks."

"Hey, shut the hell up." Prince glared, stomping down on the wet freshly-cut grass. Ovar sighed in response. "Anyway, Tomino's missing, and I've traced 'im over to this location." he hopped up onto the porch. "We're gonna look for 'im here, alright?"

 

Shadow let out a curious 'oooh!'. "Sounds fun!" the Sylveon bounced up and down in happiness. Ovar looked her over for a few seconds. "Don't get so worked up. We don' know what we'll find. For all we know, the kid's a rotting corpse already."

The Espeon pushed the door open with a paw. He tilted his head, inviting the two to enter. He followed Shadow and Prince inside, closing the door behind him.


End file.
